


Dragon Ball Z Reepers

by Gray2p



Series: Dragon Ball Z [1]
Category: Dragon Ball, Final Fantasy X
Genre: Alien Sex, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hym of the Faith, M/M, Multi, Warning: Work in Progress its unclear just how sexual relations well turn out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray2p/pseuds/Gray2p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stars are fading away. Days are getting shorter. Life forces have been consumed. Something is wrong with other world. The Earth is rotting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Goodbye.

The Earth has been ravaged by darkness. The plants and the oceans were the first to go. At first the changes were small some flowers did bloom lower sea animal population. By all counts everything seemed normal. Then it began to affect the land animals. More animals died at younger ages. Scientists began to wonder what was going on. So they started to study what was going on. Next, human birth rates began to drop and the death rate began to increase. And then they came the Reepers. Darkness descended on an unprepared Earth. Shadows swallowed cities. Buildings shattered and crumbled to dust. At on touch plants withered and died. Most of the people and animal could not escape the on rush of darkness. Everyone taken by the Reepers their flesh rotted and decade. Despite the best efforts of the Z-Fighters all but one fell to the darkness.

Only one place in the universe remained living. Capsule Corp is the last strong hold of live. The dome shaped building stood in the dusty and skeletal remains of West City. The iron and steel is still rusting. The city’s population is scattered across everything. Some curled up in balls in corners, other fathers, mothers, friends, brothers, and sisters held each other in their last moments. Lastly the rest lay in the streets all lone trying to escape to somewhere. All in varying degrees of decade the smell of rust and death fill the air. The Capsule Corp building was beaten and bruised but not down and out. It was protected by an energy shield that keeps the Reepers out at least for a time. The last hero, the last Z-Fighter left alive stood at the top of the building looking at the sky.

Cell, in his prefect form, stands at the stop of Capsule Corp just before sunrise. Cell's prefect form has a green and navy blue exoskeleton. The green parts exoskeleton go from the top of his abs down to his knees and are covered in darker green spots. Other areas that are green are his rounded head crown, arms and his tail down to the flexible tan stinger. The rest of Cell's exoskeleton is navy blue these body parts include his head on the inside of the crown his chest, shoulders ankles and rounded shell like wings. His feet look like yellow shows. He has a yellow band that runs around his chin with large yellow rectangular holes for ears. He has purple skin around the sides of his eyes and face next to the yellow band. The rest of his skin is grey which most of it is under the exoskeleton. The best places to see his skin are his hands, face, and neck.

Cell looked at the horizon waiting for the sun to come up. After an hour of waiting the first rays of sun broke the night. Cell waited for another hour and he breathed a sigh of relief. As long as there was sun there was hope. At least that was the saying the people in protected said. Without Cell the shield would have fail long ago. The real hope of the people was him. Cell is kind, brave, smart and many other things that came from his genetic donors. He had been taken in by the darkness a few times but he was able to come back from it. Thanks, to his design, Dr. Gero built Cell to be an unstoppable weapon of mass destruction. He has the power of a super saiyan 3 and each cell in his body had its one life force. Meaning he has trillions and trillions of lives to through until he dies. Having such a high concentration of life force if is hard for the Reeper to destroy him. Cell would have been a weapon of evil but Bulma find Dr. Gero’s lad and took Cell to Capsule Corp during this universe’s android event. Bulma amplified the personality traits of the good Z-Fighters and down grade the villains. However this didn’t affect his form or his drive to become more powerful. But now he did it through training and only absorbed life force of villains and people who wanted to be absorbed.

Knowing that the sun would still shine today he lifted of the building and flew down to the ground. After years of fighting Cell developed OCD and sleep walking. Cell lost his limbs and head a few times in his life cause the sleep walking and helping to cause the OCD. Cell would sleep walk once or twice a week he would cook, train, or fuck someone. Then after he wakes up from sleep walking he would feel well rested. But on days when he didn’t sleep walk his OCD would talk over. At sunset Cell would watch the sun go down and spend another hour to watch the sky to see if any other stars are out. An hour before sunrise he would stand and wait for the sun to come up and wait an hour after to make sure it would stay up. Now that Cell has satisfied his OCD can get on with the rest of his bay he began to fly down to the ground.

Cell landed softly on the ground he went inside and headed for the weight room. “I might as well get some training in while I’m up.” Cell thought to himself. As Cell entered the building in was in a saw run down lobby. The lobby seen many battles since the Reepers and it showed. Most of the paint was gone or fade to gray. One couldn’t look around without seeing bullet holes, claw marks, blast holes and destructive markings. The lobby it was not well protected. It didn’t need to at least that’s what Bulma told Cell a few weeks ago. She had the lobbies protective measures moved down to the boiler room because that’s where the generator is. If they lost power then no one would survive, which made since but it made Cell uneasy to have the area so unprotected. Cell looked up at the clock which was hanging on one of the walls. “Its 6:30 am.” Cell thought. It always struck him as odd that on matter how many times the Reepers attacked or how much damage they did all the clocks always worked and they were always in perfect condition. But that wasn’t he devoted much energy into figuring out. He had gotten used to getting up early and training thanks to his OCD. I just became part of his day rotation. Cell continued on his way down to the weight room at this time of bay he is normally the only one up. Cell was able to sense that almost everyone was sleeping but the console.  
The console is in the make shift war room talking about was would happen today. 

“The time machine is ready.” Bulma stated. Bulma is a tall and thin women. She is attractive to most men. Her skin color is white. She has blue eye and often wear makeup.

“How many can go through.” One console member asked.

“Just one.” Bulma stated with fear and pain in her voice.

“Why only one.” Another asked.

“Because went we use it all our power will be drained. At best well have emergence power at worst we’ll have none.” Bulma said bluntly.

“Have you told him?” a women asked.

“No, but I should be the one to do it. I’m the one that brought him here.” Bulma said with a tear streaming from here eye.

“Ok, Give him our best we’ll buy you as much time has we can.” The same women said.

“I will. Promise.” Bulma said with companion.

Hours later many of the people in Capsule Corp were awake and active. Cell is still down in the weight room benching thousands of pounds.  
“997….998…999…1000….” Cell panted out finishing his nearly 5 hour workout. He put the bar with the weight on the bench rank. Then he sat up panting and sweating an ocean. He had retracted most of his exoskeleton in to his body. The only exoskeleton that he could not retract is his head crow, his feet and ankles. Only Cell’s crouch exoskeleton remained, revealing his super muscular body. Every part of him is the best cuts of prime alien beef. Cell pushed his power level low so that it would be harder for him. After catching his breath he got up from the bench and walked over to a drinking fountain and began drinking water from it. By mow the gym had almost a dozen or so other men and more than a few were taking more than a few notes of Cell’s near naked body. But only the bravest and strongest could take Cell lust. During sex Cell always drop his power to its lowest level but whenever he got to climax his power level shot up almost one full level. So, if he started at an average saiyan he would shoot up to a super saiyan, often causing Cell’s final thrust to be hard enough to break bones. But the guys could dream. 

Cell finished his drink now it was time to shower up and get something to eat. After a hard work out he was starving and he smelled like hell. Cell walked in to the men’s group shower and retracted the rest of his exoskeleton showing his prefect ass and 12”x3” cock. He turned on the hot and cold water adjusting the nods to the prefect temperature. Cell stepped into the water it felt good on his sore body. Cell had been fighting for a long time his body has gone into a constant state of soreness and repair. Cell is belt to drain life force because he didn’t do that often he developed the soreness. Life force helped Cell heal from battle normal fight and training didn’t do anything Cell couldn’t normally heal from. But battling the Reepers is extremely hard on him. What helped the most is food, relaxation, and water. 

“Sigh…. That feels good.” Cell says relaxing has the warm water runs done his body. He always relaxed in and around water. No one really new why but many think it comes from the Piccolo’s cells inside him. Namekians lived off water so there was no doubt that he is drawn to it.  
Cell began to wash his chest and abs. He moved his hand slow and carefully over his muscles almost massaging them. Cell felt very good but jumped when he someone grab him from behind. It was one of the soldiers from in the gym. The soldier was tall and very well-muscled. The solder has a handsome face. He has blond hair and blue eyes.

“God you scared me.” Cell said with a sigh of relief.  
“What did you think I was a Reeper?” The soldier replied playfully. Cell chuckles at the joke. “How long has it been.” The soldier grabbing Cell balls and giving them a firm squeeze with right hand. Cell, gave out a light moan. It had been a long time for him he hadn’t used his dick since the last Z-fighter died, which was clearly indicated by his raging hard on. 

“Wow not for a while.”

“Not since…” Cell trailing off looking at the ground.

“Let me help you get release. It’s the least I can do.” The soldier responded compassionately. Before Cell could respond the soldier began to stroke Cell’s dick. The soldier stroked nice and slow with his right and play with his balls with the other. The solder had a strong grip on Cell’s love rod but he wasn’t strong enough to squeeze it. The muscle is hard as steel and juice as hard to compress. Cell was lost in the sensation he moan softly with each stroke and grope of his balls. This went on for a good 5 minutes or so. 

Then the soldier turned Cell to face him and pushed him back against the wall. Cell is far stronger than the soldier and could have easily over power him. But he allowed the soldier to do what he wanted it’s been a very long time since Cell had done anything for himself and not just talking about sex. Cell now back against the wall in watched as the solder came in close and the soldier got closer and closer until he and Cell’s lips where lock. Cell just stood there hands against the wall even with his power level bottomed out in still need to be carefully. Cell’s grip could still easily damage the human. The soldier on the other hand was going all in. His hands moved up and down Cell’s pale body. The soldier’s tongue is doing the same. His tongue was exploring every part of Cell’s mouth. It moved over his teeth, cheeks and then he pulled Cell’s tongue into his mouth. Cell let the soldier do so. Cell took his hands off the wall and place them gently on the soldiers hips. While the soldier wrapped his arms around Cell’s head pressing their lips hard together. The soldier and Cell’s tongue’s wrested each other. They swirled around playing with each other until the soldier needed to break for air. 

“Could you lay down for me? On your back would be nice.” The soldier asks lustfully. Cell nodded and slide down the wall unit his only his chest was braced against the wall. The soldier got down on all fours and began to kiss Cell’s pale chest. He slowly kissed until he found Cell’s left nipple. The soldier began to lick it. He swirled his tongue around it causing Cell to moan. The soldier found that Cell’s nipples were very sensitive and he began suck on it like a feeding babe. Cell ball his fits and began to moan loudly. Cell rolled his head left and right has his soldier boy suck his peck. 

“OH!!! OH!!! Oh, YES!!!” Cell moan aloud. Cell breath heavy and pre began to run down his cock. The soldier over Cell’s body felt the pre on his abs. It was hot, wet, and gooey. Then the soldier wondered if he could make the hot alien cum by sucking his pecks. The soldier then went ahead and tested the theory the soldier stopped sucking on the left peck and slowly licked his way over to the right. This time sucking on it even hard than the left. The soldier also pressed his body down against Cell’s causing cock to be trapped between the soldier’s and his abs. 

“Ahhh….. Fuck… Shit…” Cell panted out. The soldier kept on sucking wanting to see what would happen. “God I’m so close….” Cell trailed off. Cell’s throbbing cock was now letting out large amounts of pre now. Cell was moan and groaning but he wasn’t there just yet the soldier need to do the same thing he was doing to the right peck to the left so he did so and a minute late.

“OOOOHHHHHH FUUUUUCKIIIIIING GAAAAAWD DAMN IT!!!!!” Cell cry out in shear enjoyment as he shout load after load between the abs and chests of the two men. Cell lay on their panting. Cell reaching climax with his pecks was hard on his body and very pleasurable. It didn’t hurt Cell but it did tire him out. The soldier sat up moved very close to Cell’s cock and allowed Cell’s cum to flow down his body down on to Cell’s still rock hard dick. Cell watch his cum flow down on to his cock and felt its heat. Then down on to his balls, ass hole and down on his tail. 

“Time to clean up.” the soldier said as he came down over Cells chest he began to lick up the cum from Cell’s body. Its texture was gooey and slimly, which was somewhat normal. But what really set Cell’s seed apart from other men was the flavor or flavors. The seed on Cell’s chest was sour. Then when he moved down to Cell’s abs it turns sweet. Lastly at the crotch and balls it was salty. Cell was moaning in delight while the soldier cleaned him off. But that came to a stop when he saw the soldier start to lick his cock.

“No wait you can’t!” Cell said seriously.

“No it alright.” The other man said calmly.

“You know I can’t control myself when dick is in a hole.” Cell said in a less serious tone.

“It alright I can take it.” The soldier said calmly and reassuring him. Cell was right he always buck his hips and his power level shot up whenever he was in an ass. So he thought the same would happen when he was in a mouth which is true. Cell swallowed nervously watch the soldier begin to lick and clean his cock of his own seed. Cell folded his lower lip into his month and hissed. The soldier lick of all the cum form Cell’s shaft and then moved down to his balls. The soldier sucked both of them into his mouth and used his tongue to lick off all the cum. Cell let out a lower moan off pleasure. Then the soldier came back up to the head to Cell’s pale, gray cock. Then slowly the soldier began to inhale the cock. His lips like a kiss at first then has he gone down farther they opened up for the shaft. He went down only 3” then slowly sucked back up to the head. Then went back down at the same pace this time he stopped a 6”. He did this 4 times until Cells whole cock was in the soldier’s mouth.

“Oh gawd yes…” Cell moaned. The soldier did this slow pace another 5 time with Cell’s whole 12”. Cell still being careful he just let the soldier do his thing.

“Alright I think your all warmed up.” The soldier expressed.

“Warmed up for…..” Cell trailed off until he saw the soldier get up and start to lower himself on to Cell’s shaft. Cell start to panic at what the soldier was planning to do.

“Wait its ok I can take it.” He said calmly. Cell looked up at him and nodded he was uncomfortable with this but he allowed the soldier to lower himself on to Cell’s cock. His cock head pressed against the opening of the soldier’s ass. Then the opening began to stretch and the shaft began to enter the soldier’s ass. Both men moan “Oh Shit.” As Cell’s shaft slide into the will whole. Both but the soldier stopped Cell looked up at him wondering why. Then the soldier slammed his ass down all the way down to Cell’s balls. Both yelling “OH FUCK!!!!” then the soldier began to ride Cell’s cock like a jack hammer. Cell’s cock rubbed hard and fast again the soldier’s prostate. Causing him to moan like a whore.  
“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck.” Cell groaned. Cell dug in fingers into the floor. 

“You fucking like it. You want more.” The soldier said very lustfully.

“Oh, hell yeah.” Cell said quickly. The soldier was more than happy to give Cell what he wanted. He squeeze his ass as tight as he could and road Cell even faster and harder. The faster pace made the feel even better now the soldier moan even lowered.

“Gawd I’m can’t last much longer.” Cell moaned. He dug his hand deeper into the ground. Cell is come very close to climax and his power level began to rise and about 30 seconds late…

“I’m gonna… I can’t… AAAAAWWWWW!!!” Cell screamed as he bucked his hips into the air using his feet and tail to lift the soldier as massive load of his seed shot into the soldier’s ass and his power level shout up to that of a full power normal saiyan. The soldier went over the edge when Cell lifted him into the air and when Cell’s hot seed in to his ass. Instead of screaming like Cell did he just let out a loud moan. The soldier’s seed fell all over Cell’s abs, chest and face. Then Cell clasped to the ground has his power level dropped. The soldier fell down on to Cell chest.

“Wow…”Was the only thing Cell could say.

“I told you I could take it.” The soldier said proudly.  
Sometime later after Cell’s shower Cell was walking the halls of Capsule Corp going toward his room. When Bulma came over the inter com. “Cell please come down to the boiler room.” Then the inter com cut off. Cell was a little confused but he started to the boiler room. But Cell slowed his pace when he saw many of the people watch him. He felt a bit wired with everyone watching but they had smiles on their faces. So he continued on. Some people came up and hugged him some men gave shots. No matter where Cell looking and went some was looking or came up to see him. But they were all in high spirits so Cell did break the mood by asking questions. At the end of his journey he had seen just about everyone in Capsule Corp which is what should have been a short walk took nearly 3 hours. 

Cell entered the boiler room. The room was large and well lite. There was scrap metal and tools everywhere. At the far end of the room was a machine that looked like a steam boiler. But it was really a fusion reactor. But the star inside was dim and began fade away like all the other stars in the universe. The time machine was in the center of the room it was a circular platform with 4 arcs evenly placed around it from what Cell could tell the machine was completely made of metal.

“Bulma what is this.” Cell asked.

“This machine will amplify your powers.” Bulma said cheerfully. “Just step on the plat form and we can get started.”

“Well alright.” Cell cautionly stepped in the middle of the machine. It’s not that he didn’t trust Bulma it’s just that something seemed off. Bulma fired up the machine draining most of the power from the building. Only emergence power was life which was drawn to the weapons and the shields. However Cell wouldn’t notice because nothing odd happen in the boiler room. The platform powered up and formed a golden field of energy around him connected to the arcs with golden lightning. Cell had been waiting for something to happen for about 20 minute.

“Bulma I don’t feel anything.” Cell said curiously.

“I know.” Bulma said calmly and caringly.

“What do….”Cell never getting the chance to finish in question. BANG, BANG, BANG. “What was that!?” Cell asked alarmed.

“That’s the others fighting.” Bulma saying in the same tone of voice.

“Fighting… THE REEPERS BULMA LET ME OUT!!!!!!!” Cell yelling and bagging. He need to protect his family there are only thing he had.

“I can’t we only get one chance at this.” BANG, BANG, BANG. Screams coming from the halls above.

“Bulma please without me the…”Cell trying to appeal to her logic.

“The shield is already down.” BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG. The explosions get closer to the room.

“Bulma please let me out. I can’t lose you all I have.” Tears flowing from Cell’s eyes.

“It’s alright now. You’re going to a better place fare away from here. With all our hope and our all our love, now live on.” Bulma push the final bottoms and plot the time wave to take him far from this time. Bulma began to sing, “I e yu i. No bo me no. Ren mi ri. Yo ju yo go. I e yu i. No bo me no. Ren mi ri. Yo ju yo go.”

Cell began to sing with her tear still streaming from his as him relieves that her won’t let him out, “Hasa te ka nae. Ku te mae. Hasa te ka nae. Ku te mae. I e yu i. No bo me no. Ren mi ri.“

“Yo ju yo go. I e yu i. No bo me no. Ren mi ri. Yo ju yo go. Hasa te ka nae. Ku te mae. Hasa te ka nae. Ku te mae.” Both of them together finishing out the rest of the song. Just as they finish the darkness rusts the door away and flooded the room. 

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!” Cell sreams as he see Bulma’s smiling face being taken by the darkness. Just as he is taken away in a bright flash of light.


	2. Chapter 2 Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please see URLs for characters and place pictures that occur in the chapter. Please use URLs that appear in the chapter that means that thet part alines with the original plot and will not be described. 
> 
> http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/5/59/Kamehouse..png  
> Master Roshi’s house
> 
> ]http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110723193938/dragonball/images/thumb/5/56/Gokupan-1-.jpg/218px-Gokupan-1-.jpg  
> Goku
> 
> http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110901221758/dragonball/images/thumb/5/5c/ChiChiEp109.png/233px-ChiChiEp109.png  
> Chi-Chi
> 
> http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100328165861/dragonball/images/thumb/e/e5/MasterRoshiDragonBallTraining.png/231px-MasterRoshiDragonBallTraining.png  
> Master Roshi
> 
> http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100515144145/dragonball/images/0/01/KrillinBU01.png  
> Krillin
> 
> http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091118163125/dragonball/images/thumb/b/bf/Turtles.png/557px-Turtles.png  
> Turtle
> 
> http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100611163039/dragonball/images/thumb/2/2c/RaditzDragonBallZnvk.png/183px-RaditzDragonBallZnvk.png  
> Raditz
> 
> http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-T2h8X8MQEpI/TtvPUPJDFgI/AAAAAAAAHBs/KyIUNw80viY/s1600/dbz6-13.jpg  
> Other World
> 
> http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100120115157/dragonball/images/a/a7/SnakeWay.png  
> Snake Way
> 
> http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100613153917/dragonball/images/thumb/3/31/KingYemmaNV01.png/557px-KingYemmaNV01.png  
> King Yemma
> 
> http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100502151706/dragonball/images/thumb/6/61/KingKaiNV.png/557px-KingKaiNV.png  
> King Kai
> 
> http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090512214650/dragonball/images/thumb/7/73/King_Kai%27s_planetDBZ.jpg/438px-King_Kai%27s_planetDBZ.jpg  
> King Kai's planet
> 
> http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120319231516/dragonball/images/thumb/1/11/Ledgic8.jpg/556px-Ledgic8.jpg  
> Ledgic
> 
> http://www.templates.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2008/09/spaceship-by-joel-carlo.jpg  
> The ship

Cell found himself in a dark void. He was floating in his golden aura. Cell was unable to see anything but his own body.

“Where… Where am I?” Cell’s voice echoing from all around him. “Am I in…” Cell tailed off he didn’t want to finish the sentence. He thought he was in the Reepers. But if that were true he would have a much harder time maintaining his powers. But it did even feel like he was using them has he looked at his hand. Then Cell saw what looked like shinning water. “Is that? Water?” The water was coming right at him it started out small but a few seconds later it came at him in a tsunami. Cell did have time to use his powers to stop the wave. It hit him harder than a diamond wall. Cell let out a blood curling scream the shinning water was extremely painful. All his nerves fire at the same time as if he were in fire powerful enough to hurt him. Then the pain amplified but 10,000.

In some universe of the beaten path Chi-Chi, Goku, Bulma , where taking Gohan to Master Roshi’s house. Goku want his son to meet his friends and his former master. At the house on this day were Master Roshi, Krillin, turtle, and Oolong. 

“Hello everyone this is Gohan my son.” Goku introducing his son. Every seys hello to Gohan and the friends begin to catch up. A few hours later Raditz’es pod landed on Earth. The pod was a white sphere. He landed hundreds of miles away from Master Roshi’s house. When he landed he came upon a farmer and used his scout to check the farmer’s power level. Raditz found that the farmer had the power level of a house fly and he laughed. Then he killed the farmer. Next the saiyan flow of to find Goku.

Meanwhile, Cell still in the river of light he is flow in its currents lost. Cell is in the river of time here time could do anything seconds here could be millions of millions of years could be seconds or the way around. Cell didn’t know how long he was in the river. But that was the least of his problems. Cell’s aura is beginning to fail do to a Reeper fragment in his chest. Parts of him were turning to dust and he was still in a great deal of pain. He would have landed in a universe by now but when the Reepers consumed the controls to Bulma’s time machine they deleted the destination which left him in the dark void outside of time then to be sweep up by the river.

Back on Earth Raditz had encountered and defeated Piccolo. Now he was at Master Roshi’s house holding Gohan ready to take him away. 

“If you want your sun back then you’ll have to take him.” with that Raditz flow off toward his pod. Goku calls for nimbus. When Piccolo arrives and tells Goku they should team up to take down Radiz. Goku agrees and they fly off to confront Raditz.

(see anime to see fight with Piccolo, Goku vs Raditz)

http://www.dbz.tv/1/watch/dragonball-z-episode-1/  
http://www.dbz.tv/1/watch/dragonball-z-episode-2/  
http://www.dbz.tv/1/watch/dragonball-z-episode-3/  
http://www.dbz.tv/1/watch/dragonball-z-episode-4/

After Piccolo and Goku defeat Raditz, Goku and Raditz are badly hurt lying on the ground. Raditz laughs he sees Goku dying on the ground. But Piccolo explains that Goku well be brought back with a wish made on the dragon balls. Raditz laughs then tells them that more saiyans will be coming in a year and they’ll want the dragon balls. Then Raditz and Goku die. Goku’s soul is transported to other world by Kami. There he meets a large man named King Yemma. King Yemma is the judge of who goes to heaven or hell based on their past sins. Goku was allowed to enter Heaven being a pure soul. Kami then instructed Goku to go down Snake Way and train with King Kai. With that Goku set off.

Back in the river Cell’s aura was near failing. He was in a great deal more pain than he was before so much more that he couldn’t scream. His thoughts were all scrambled he couldn’t make sense of anything he was seeing. He saw different time and places. Some places were peaceful others were felled with fighting and bloodshed. But all the places ran together, burred then became static. One thing was clear that Cell needed help to get out of the river. But as luck would have it Cell would get some help. Sphere of energy moved around Cell. They made a time ripple in the river. Ripples were areas of the river were time was stable and not chaotic like the river. Cell felt the visions stop and the pain slowly go away. Then Cell pasted out. One of the energy spheres enter Cell’s body and made contact with the Reeper fragment. When the sphere touched the Reeper both became a part of Cell’s soul. 

Sometime later Ledgic was riding the river currents in his time machine. When his scanners picked up Cell’s life signs and the ripple he was being carried in. “That strange no one should be able to survive out there. I should pick what every that is up it could be useful.” Ledgic thinking to himself. So Ledgic locked on his tracker beam, equipped with a time force field, to Cell and pull him into the ship’s cargo bay. Ledgic ran into the cargo bay to see what he picked up. He found Cell in a comma lying on the floor. “Hey, wake up.” Ledgic shaking the sleeping Cell. “Guess you won’t be up anytime soon. Should’ve known.” Ledgic pulled out a hand held scanner. He checked Cell’s vital signs. “Wow, you’re doing good. Besides missing a hand, arm, and leg.” Well out in the river when his aura reached the critical point his body began to sacrifice body parts to have his head and organs. In doing so Cell lost his right hand, left arm and leg. “Alright come on.” As Ledgic picked up Cell. “You’re heavy. Let’s get you to the med-lab.” Ledgic walked and struggled to get Cell to the lab the room was small and could only treat 3 people. Ledgic sweating put Cell on one of the tables. He also saw that Cell was already healing himself and that his exoskeleton had retracted showing his however damaged yet very hot body. Ledgic blushed a bit when he saw Cell. He allowed his eyes to travel to Cell’s cock. He looked at his soft cock. Ledgic hadn’t had sex in a long time not since he started time traveling. Ledgic put one and behind his neck and walked away to get an I.V. He set up the I.V. and trapped Cell to the table. Seeing that Cell was already healing himself Ledgic thought an I.V. was all Cell needed. Then Ledgic left the room it was hard but he choice not to take advantage of the sleeping Cell.

Just as Ledgic got back into the cockpit the ship shifted hard to the right. Ledgic held on to the doorway to keep from falling. Alarms went off everywhere. 

“Computer what’s happening?” Ledgic asked alarmed but still calm as he scrambled to the pilot’s chair. 

“Temporal currents have begun to twist causing a temporal storm.” The computer replied. Ledgic began to move with the storm but crash were happening all over the ship’s shields. 

“Shields done to 25%.” The computer said. 

“We can’t take much more. Computer find an exit.” Ledgic demanded.

“Exit located at 1035.6001 mark, 73.4658.” the computer replied.

“Set a course.” Ledgic ordered.

“Course layed in.” Computer responded.

“Maximum speed pouch it!!” Ledgic yelled. The ship went to maximum speed toward the exit. The next was a whirlpool of current leading to a planet in a universe. Ledgic made it to the exit to the exit with 1% shields remaining he transferred all the power he could to the shields, if the shields weren’t strong enough then the ship would turn to dust with everything in it.

Back on Earth 6 months had gone by and everyone was training for the saiyan’s arrival. Somewhere on Earth Ledgic’s ship broke through the time wall. It crashed; it bounced, tumbled and rolled. Until it came to a stop in a large grassy field. Ledgic was knocked out beaten and battered. He was hurt bad and breathing heavy. He had some long thin apart of the ship in his chest while he was still setting in the pilot’s chair. He was bleeding heavily. The ship was in pieces scatted about the field but Cell was nowhere to be found.


	3. Chapter 3 Lost Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please see URLs for characters and place pictures that occur in the chapter. Please use URLs that appear in the chapter that means that thet part alines with the original plot and will not be described.
> 
> The sex kit:
> 
> http://www.whitebull.co/image/cache/data/accessories/Leather%20Harness/Leather%20Harness-2-500x500.jpg
> 
> http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=3205957
> 
> http://www.nuwear.com/thumbnail.asp?file=assets/images/mbl011-black1_thumbnail.jpg&maxx=174&maxy=262
> 
> http://us.123rf.com/400wm/400/400/nito500/nito5001011/nito500101100229/8220061-a-pair-of-black-leather-boots-for-men-on-a-white-background.jpg
> 
> Cell's mind
> 
> http://fc07.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2012/201/a/5/the_orginal_z_fighters_by_negator7-d57ym41.jpg  
> Ledgic saw powerful friends,
> 
> http://sphotos-a.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-ash3/s720x720/546997_271846479585015_1630867518_n.jpg  
> Awesome battles,
> 
> http://art.ngfiles.com/images/5/lexileus_this-cold-darkness.jpg  
> darkness,
> 
> http://fc08.deviantart.net/fs6/i/2005/103/a/5/Grand_Universe_by_ANTIFAN_REAL.jpg  
> a whole universe, and 
> 
> http://www.animecels.net/IMAGES/VILLAINS/CELS%20105%20(Medium).jpg  
> images of himself.

Ledgic slowly opened his eyes. He focused his eyes and he realized he is looking up at the clear blue sky. He blinked a few times and he felt the dirt and grass under him. He thought he was died until he heard a crash and he quickly sat up. Something from the crash blow up and some had carried him some yards away from it and healed him. Looked around the only person that could have done that was the man he picked up in the river. But how could he do that he so hurt. But Ledgic got his answer when Cell walked up. His leg and hand are healed but his arm still need a lot of work. Cell was also naked. Ledgic heard him from behind and turned around. He saw Cell standing over him. Ledgic was amazed at how quickly Cell had healed even if it was incomplete.

“Hey are you…” Ledgic got cut off has Cell fell to the ground like a ton of bricks. “Hey wake up! Are you alright!” He said panicked rushing over to Cell has he lay on the ground. He saw that Cell was still breathing and his pulse was normal. That was a relief. Unknown to Ledgic but Cell was sleepwalking. Even when Cell was a sleep everything still worked including his power, skills, and need to save lives. Now he needed to get what he could from the crash. Hopefully all wasn’t lost. After, a few hours of searching Ledgic managed to get some medical supplies, food, water, and a few spare parts. But everything else was useless. All the wires, metal, computer chips were fused together. “Crossing the time barrier with the shield so low, they should be time dust by now. It was a miracle they lived at all. Some was watching out for them no dought about that.” Ledgic thought to himself. “But at least we’re alive.” Ledgic signed. 

Ledgic thought it might be best if he rested for a while after all Cell was heavy half the size he was now and he was sure if he could pick Cell up or if he was complete healed. Ledgic got something to eat out of the small amount of food he managed to recover. After eating he thought it would be good to get some sleep. So he did Ledgic laid down next to Cell. He got on his side his back to Cell. He still was very attracted to Cell but he still didn’t want to take advantage of him. Then he closed his eyes and got to sleep. A few hours late It was night time and Ledgic had rolled on to his back. Ledgic felt something on him. It was wet and moving he open his eyes and he saw Cell on all four on top of him sucking his neck. 

“WHAT THE HELL MAN!” Ledgic yelled as he pushed Cell of off him. Ledgic sat up completely confused by what just happen.  
“Why you’d do that?” Ledgic said while blushing and getting hard looking at Cell’s naked body in the moonlight. The light hit Cell’s muscle perfectly. Then shine as the cut fell deep into shadows. Cell did answer. He seemed to be sleepwalking again and he was very horny as indicated by his 12” weapon at full mast. Cell got up and walked over to Ledgic. Ledgic looked up at the other alien unsure as what to do. Cell got down on all fours again arm’s length away Ledgic up his hands on Cell’s massive chest in a half assed attempt to keep him away. But even if Ledgic push back on Cell at full strength Cell was still more powerful. Cell easily pushed back and slow Cell lay on Ledgic’s body. Cell had his arms wrapped around Ledgic. Ledgic felt every muscle on top of him he wasn’t sure what to do. He racked his brain to try and get out of this but he couldn’t think of anything.  
“Um… Hey….mmm!” Ledgic started to say just before Cell kissed him. Cell passionately kiss the smaller man. Ledgic stood at 5’7” while Cell towered over him at 6’10 not including his head crown. Cell’s tongue moved all around Ledgic’s mouth. It explored very part of it. Ledgic had to admit the kiss felt good. Before Ledgic could kiss back Cell broke of the kiss and started to suck on Ledgic’s muscular neck. This causing Ledgic to moan. His neck was very sensitive and Ledgic wrapped his arms around Cell. Cell suck up and down his neck causing Ledgic to arch his back add some pleasure has his body gently Cell foot long cock and his 8”x2” cock to together. Promoting Cell to start grinding on Ledgic’s crotch. Ledgic Through his head back on the ground squeezing his eye shout. He bit his lower lip because his didn’t want to moan like a whore. He didn’t know what was with the stranger but for some reason he felt better than anyone else he had fucked. Cell’s sleeping body felt the same way. But instead of trying to  
surprise pleasure it used its energy to get more. Cell’s body rubbed fast against Ledgic’s. 

“Aaaaahhhh….. Aaaaahhhh….” Ledgic couldn’t keep it in anymore he moaned has he held Cell with one hand and griped the grass with the other. “I’m getting close.” Cell didn’t slow down grind he continued pushing Ledgic over the edge. “AAAAAHHHH!!” Ledgic moan has he came on his abs in his cloths. Cell sat up his cock was linking pre but he didn’t cum yet. Ledgic looked at him a bit confused as to why he stopped. But he got his answer when Cell ripped of his cloths. All ledgic had on now was his shoes and some of his pants around his ankles. Ledgic’s naked body was amazing. He is all lean carved muscle. 

His on his back, tail, chest, and head are spotted. Cell began to kiss and lick Ledgic’s chest. Ledgic held Cell’s head as Cell moved down his body. Cell process was slow his sleeping mind was trying to the sensitive areas of Ledgic’s chest and abs. Ledgic chest wasn’t too sensitive but his abs were, which was somewhat odd when Ledgic thought about it. Any ticklish act on his stomach caused him to become sexually aroused. Like in this case has Cell kissed and licked all over his abs cause him to moan and get harder.  
“UH… yes, pl-please don’t… stop.” Ledgic moaned out has he breathed heavy and his body flexed and relaxed as Cell played with a very strange arousal spot. He didn’t want Cell to stop but his body acted like he did. Cell wrapped his arms around Ledgic holding him in place but not hard enough to stop him from struggling. This felt wired good but wired. Ledgic wasn’t sure what to make of this. It felt like he was ready to cum but it also felt like he wasn’t and his struggling didn’t help any all it did was give Cell’s mouth more space to play with. Cell’s sleep mind knew this was the stop to target based on the way Ledgic was moving under him. Cell’s tongue thrashed at Ledgic’s abs tickling and pleasuring them. But he could feel that he hadn’t found the right stop just yet. So Cell tightened his hold on Ledgic keeping him still. Then Cell moved his head around until he shot his tongue into Ledgic’s navel. 

“AAAHHH… f-f-fuck.” Ledgic almost yelled, has Ledgic ab suck fist just got far more intense. He produced almost yelling moans. Ledgic press his feet against the ground and put his hand on Cell’s powerful biceps. He squeezes his eye shout and his hands tightened around Cell’s powerful muscles. Cell in response sucked on the man’s belly button harder.  
“AAAAHHHH !!!!” Ledgic cried out has he came between his abs and Cell’s chest. Ledgic shot almost 3 full loads between them that cum shot was far more than intense. Ledgic was tired but Cell still hadn’t gotten of yet. Now it was time to sample Ledgic’s ass. Cell turned Ledgic around and use held him tightly in a bear hug against his body. Ledgic knew what would come next. But before that Cell started his ass fuck fist he used his telekinesis to bring some crates from the crash site over to them so they would have something to sit on. Once a good seat was made Cell sat down with Ledgic still in his arms. Then both men started to moan as Cell’s raw cock began to enter Ledgic’s unprepared hole. Each inch was painful for Ledgic to take. He was unprepared and his ass was as tight as a virgin after not having sex for nearly 20 years. Cell on the other hand was enjoying ever second and inch. He finally pushed Ledgic on to his lap. It was very painful to have Cell balls deep inside him. Cell waited for Ledgic to get ready for what came next. After a few minutes Ledgic was ready for him. After Ledgic caught his breath Cell started to left him up and down forcing Ledgic to ride his cock. It was painful but also pleasurable. Then Cell used his tail to suck Ledgic’s cock. The inside of Cell’s tail felt just like a mouth. Moans could be heard from all around as Cell fucked and sucked Ledgic for hour and hours. Cell felling the smaller alien with his seed and drinking Ledgic seed his tail. Their fuck fist lasted until the early hours of the morning. Ledgic falling asleep in Cell arms and his still hard cock in his ass, Cell as fell asleep and stopped sleepwalking.

The next afternoon Ledgic woke up to find himself still wrapped in Cell's sleeping armors and Cell's semi hard cock in him. Cell had them laying on their sides with Ledgic pressed against his body. Ledgic could move much like this. He knew that the other alien was just cuddling with him. But he need to get up. Ledgic luckily had his arms free. The first thing he need to do was get Cell cock out of him. It took a few tries but he managed to get it free from his ass. Now he need to get himself free from Cell's armors. Cell was holding Ledgic tightly against him. It wouldn't be easy as Ledgic soon found out. He try to pull Cell arms away form his body but they didn't move. He was able to fill them loosen a bit. Ledgic signed he need to keep trying if he wanted to be free of Cell cuddling death lock. It took Ledgic a full 15 minutes just to break Cell's grip and that was a real work out. Ledgic was sweating a lot but he was free and on his feet.

He thought the other night was a dream. But it clearly wasn't he and Cell were both naked. Ledgic ass was sore and if felt like it was wet. His cock was still semi hard. He also felt like the pleasure from last night hadn't full gone way yet. Either last night's fuck fist did something to him or Cell had but fucking him in their sleep. Ledgic thought to him self. Ledgic thought it might be a good idea to check on Cell's injury. He rolled Cell on to his back. To Ledgic amazement Cell's armor was complete healed. Think about both to 15 minutes ago and to having sex last night. Cell did hold Ledgic with both of his arms. But do to the very odd situation he had noticed it. Everything was healed but Cell's exoskeleton hadn't come back jet. There must be somethings he needs to heal Ledgic thought to him self.

"Less see here were did we land?" Ledgic said as he picked up a temporal scanner. It used some of the other parts he found and managed to fix it somewhat. He turned it on and scanned the area. It told him that he was on Earth and that they were in the 21th century. "Great." Ledgic said. "Earth doesn't have the tech to make a new time machine. But it better the being dead." He turned of the scanner and took stock of what was he had savaged from the night before. He had 2 months of food, the scanner, some wire, circuits boards, a back pack and no cloths but one. Great he thought. But then he saw the crates that Cell had floated over. He opened them one was food the other was an organic ball of mush. He had checked everything the other day. He looked over at the cloths. His sex kit and that outfit Cell had ripped apart were the only things left. And now that other outfit was unwearable thanks to Cell. So Ledgic had no choice but to put on the sex kit. He didn't even know why he still had it.

Ledgic just finished putting on the kit and look at himself it made him look hot. But being almost naked wasn't how he wanted to introduce himself. He didn't want to come across as a sex fiend Cell being naked and all. But there was much he could do about it now the he had nothing else to wear. He put what he could in the back pack. Most of the food rations fit nicely with the scanner and other parts. He slug it over his shoulders. He both hoped that the other man was and wasn't up. If he was up he would have a lot of explaining to do. But if he wasn't up he would have to carry the other man. Ledgic turned to see Cell sitting up looking at him. Cell's exoskeleton hadn't reformed yet.

"Ohh!..Hello... I-I how this looks." Ledgic said startled and embarrassed. But Cell didn't say anything. "Hey are you OK?" Ledgic said as he slowly walked over to Cell. He didn't want to repeat of last night but he wanted to make sure the other man was fine. Ledgic looked at Cell and he looked back. "Can you say anything?" Cell didn't answer. "Try and relax OK." Ledgic told Cell. But Cell didn't respond. Ledgic had some psychic powers so he used them to enter Cell mind. Cell's mind see strange. It was far from being a void. He saw many things.

But there was no real logic to the image almost like... "A dream..." Ledgic said as he exited Cell's mind. He hit him the other man was sleepwalking this whole time. He didn't know whether to fill revealed or insulted. Because what every Cell did while sleepwalking was satisfying some need he had at the time. Cell's stomach growled saying that he was hungry. Well at least it wasn't sex this time Ledgic thought to himself. So Ledgic got some food packets that would have been left behind because they didn't fit in Ledgic's pack. He ate some and gave the rest to Cell. Ledgic wasn't sure if Cell had the motor skills to eat for himself but he didn't need to wait long to find out. Cell easily ate the food rations. Well that was done but now what? Ledgic wasn't sure want to do here. Sure the man could fuck and eat but what else. It seemed logical to think that the man save him from the crash. So he was like coordinated enough to do a lot of things but would he follow someone. Ledgic thinking but that too would answer itself. Cell got up the scooped up Ledgic to his surprise. Then Cell flew off.


	4. Chapter 4 A New World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please see URLs for characters and place pictures that occur in the chapter. Please use URLs that appear in the chapter that means that thet part alines with the original plot and will not be described.
> 
> http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100213162036/dragonball/images/5/55/CentralCity.png  
> City
> 
> http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/8/80/Bulma%27s_House.png  
> CAPSULE Corp
> 
> http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/e/e4/DBZHell.png  
> Hell
> 
> http://fc01.deviantart.net/fs31/i/2008/211/6/1/janemba_by_viman_1.jpg  
> Janemba Close up  
> http://fc01.deviantart.net/fs42/f/2009/117/f/a/JanemBa_by_OnEAndOnleHOcE.png  
> Janemba
> 
> http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/5/5e/ScouterPinkNV.png  
> Scouter
> 
> http://fc07.deviantart.net/fs70/i/2011/204/7/a/piccolo___lineart20___color_by_prinzvegeta-d41e1lu.png  
> Piccolo close up  
> http://th00.deviantart.net/fs70/PRE/i/2011/058/7/2/piccolo_by_alfa212-d3aih5k.png  
> Piccolo
> 
> http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/a/a5/Yamchayamcha.jpg  
> Yamcha
> 
> http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100521154927/dragonball/images/0/00/TienSemiPerfectCellSagaNV.png  
> Tien
> 
> http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/c/c2/Chiaotzu23WMAT.png  
> Chiaotzu
> 
> http://fc07.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2010/234/4/9/Omega_Shenron_by_shadowsf07.png  
> Syn Shenron/Omega Shenron has long white tail coming out of his upper back.
> 
> http://24.media.tumblr.com/120adf6b3b323bc6fa9d8c339f2e8dce/tumblr_mi19vydlDT1qji7cko1_500.jpg  
> Syn's mansion
> 
> http://fc06.deviantart.net/fs23/f/2008/026/f/d/Phoenix_by_ByLouis.jpg  
> Phoenix pic in back of the room.
> 
> http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/c/c4/Dragon_ball_z_attack_of_the_saiyans_24.jpg  
> Kami's Lookout

Ledgic watched has he was carried by the now sleep flying Cell. Ledgic was no stranger to new worlds. But this world was different from the ones he had seen so far. Many of the building were rounded in some way and everything was every white. This was not the type setting he was used too. He had mainly been in places that were dirty and square. He examining the city has they passed by. 

Ledgic didn't know just how many city Cell flew over now. He had been flying for almost 20 minutes now. That is until Cell stopped over a rounded building that clearly read CAPSULE. Cell then landed in front of the building.

Meanwhile in hell a young demon wonders the landscape of hell. This demon dragged his feet he move slow as if the weights were pulling him toward the ground.He had a light purple exoskeleton with red skin. He went by the name of Janemba. He stood about 5'9" not including his horns with an 8" dick. But Janemba body or strength could help him now. Janemba was a very powerful being in Otherworld and Hell. But that didn't mean much when the air is like fire in your lungs. Janemba slowly toward a red pool of water. Known at the pool of blood only because of the color and for on other real reason.

The pool was 5 yards away but it might as well have been 500 miles. The pain was to much. The young demon was almost at his breaking point. The air burned his lungs. His body left so heavy. Each body movement felt more painfully than fire across his body. His mind was clouded in a hazy fog. His vision blurred to near blindness. Hell was completely quite but even the quite pounded his mind has if in where under a jackhammer.

Janemba tripped over a small rock and fell to the ground. He being so weak and in so much pain this was enough to bring him down. 2 yards away now all the demon wanted was a drink of its cool water. So Janemba began to slowly craw clawing at the ground. Panting and sweating moving over the ground made everything worse. He got about 6 inches away from the water's edge before he no longer had anything left. His arm and hand were fully out reached and he couldn't reach. Tears welled up in his eyes to be completely helpless and not even with his last once of strength could he even touch water. He laid there just looking at the pool his tears flowing unable to move. Just one grasp of cool water was all he wanted. Now that was to much for him. He lost so much but now there truly was nothing left. He lowered his head balled up some dirty in his hand then he opened it and slowly watch the sand ground fall from his hand. He smile and thought maybe nothingness wasn't so bad. At least when the wind blow the dirty from his body he could fly and touch whatever the touched. And with that Janemba drifted into darkness.

Meanwhile on Earth Cell stood holding Ledgic outside of Capsule Corp. 

"What are we doing here?" Ledgic asked. He looked up at Cell who didn't answer. Cell put Ledgic down and began to walk toward the front door.

"Hey wait we can't just go in there!" Ledgic got in front of Cell hopping the other man would him through his sleeping haze. Cell stopped and looked down at Ledgic. It's still a little early it looks like there still closed." Ledgic explained. "Now let's..." Ledgic trailed of before Cell began to walk around him. Ledgic sighed it seemed that sleeping Cell wasn't going to take no for an answer. How exactly was Ledgic going to explain 2 alien's walking into a building one nearly naked and one that was. Well he better make sure Cell didn't do anything to drastic. "Hey wait." Ledgic said as he ran up to Cell. Both men walked up to the door. Cell tried to open it but it was locked. Cell then easily removed the door and enter the building Ledgic just signed and shock his head. He to enter the building.

At Kami's Lookout many of the Z-Fighter were still training and Piccolo was training in the forest with Gohan. All of them felt the energy Ledgic and Cell had given off. All that could fly made a be line for them. Cell and Ledgic walk the halls of Capsule Corp. Cell seeing everything as a dream he saw broken and scared halls of his time rather than the clean and polished hallways. While Ledgic kept looking around make sure no one saw them luckily only the cleaning cure was around. Which nothing really shocked them anymore. They saw some very horrific stuff come out of people so they've seen it all. 

Then Cell stopped he felt 6 power levels coming toward him. This sparking his leg exoskeleton to unretact. Giving Cell the look of having full pants on made of his exoskeleton. Ledgic put his hand on his face. Thinking If he could do that then he should have done it in the first place. But then again the other man was sleep walking. And on the one hand Cell wasn't nude and more. But on the other Ledgic couldn't look at his ass or cock. But at the every least Cell was still shirtless and not nude. Cell look out the window looking taken a back. Ledgic handn't learned to feel power levels yet. He looked out the window. "Is there something out there?" He asked. Cell opened the window and flew out in to the sky to meet the six Ledgic follow quickly after. "Hey wait!" Cell moved at a speed where Ledgic could keep up. Then Ledgic remember that he found a scouter at the crash site. 

He put it on and turned it on. 6 power level flying toward them. All of them at least as powerful as him. However non matched Cell. Even so Cell was sleep walking this whole time. Cell may not be at use in a fight Ledgic thought.

Piccolo, Gohan, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, and Krillin were all coming to Cell and Ledgic location. They believed that the pair of energies were the saiyans. The group was unable to feel the various energy's in Cell do to his sleep walking. So it seemed that someone was there but not who. 5 minutes later the groups meant up with each other.

The stanger's clear weren't saiyan but they could have been a part of some organization. So Piccolo asked the first question.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" 

"My name is Ledgic and he..." Ledgic looked up at Cell. "Well, he hasn't told me his name yet. I'm a time traveler. My ship craft while entering this time." Ledgic explained. 

"Do you know of anyone called the Saiyans?" Piccolo asked.

"What's the exact year?" Ledgic asked. 

"2013." Krillin answered.

"There should be 2 coming one called Vegeta and Nappa." Ledgic thinking, "Did Raditz already land?" recalling some of what he learned from his travels. 

"How did you know that?" Tien asked quickly ready to strike. 

"Hang on! Hang on! We aren't here to fight we can take you to my ship. I told you I'm a time traveler." Ledgic said quickly.

"I don't believe you!" Tien shouted.

"Let's do it." Yamacha said.

"Wait!" Piccolo replied.

"What! Why!" Yamacha demanded.

"Because it he telling the truth they could help us fight. Show us your ship." Piccolo replied. 

"Alright lets go." Ledgic said. "Hey I need you to follow me back to the ship." Ledgic getting Cell attention. Cell nodded and instead of waiting for Ledgic to lead he flew of in the ship's direction. "Hey wait!" Ledgic flew after Cell.

"Come on!" Piccolo order following close behind.

Back in other world Janemba began to stir from what he thought would be the end of him. He felt himself move almost as if someone was flying carrying him. Janemba opened his eyes and saw Syn Shenron/Omega Shenron carrying him. The last thing Janemba saw was Syn looked done at him before the demon felt back a sleep.

Syn continued to fly until he got to his lavish Otherworld mansion. This was one of his smallest homes. All dragon's lived in Otherworld and not in hell. They were all neutral and often had more than one home on their world. He landed just in front of the back glass door nearest the hot tube. He used his tail to open the door. Syn didn't want put Janemba done on the cold ground. He walked in carrying the young demon in to his home.

"Now where to put you?" Syn asked himself. Even in one of his smallest and most modest home there was a lot of space and beds to choose from. Well he walked into his living room. It was fairly close to the kitchen. This would likely be a good spot. 

The room was massive a full king size bed was in the center. It was dressed in navy blue silk sheets. The covers were thick brown fur. There were matching brown and navy pillows. The floor was made of wood and it was stained dark drown. On both sides of the bed were a pair of red velvet colored couches that if placed together would make a prefect board around the top and sides of the bed. The couches were perfectly placed evenly between the walls of the room and the top of bed. The couch had through pillows on it the matched the covers on the bed. At the base of the bed was a near was a Japanese style table and eating area. The small table was low to the ground with navy blue pillows the went all around the table. The area sat 6. There were 6 light green plates with silver wear. The table was finished with a light green vase with a full blooming blue orchid as the center peace. A pair of small but blooming pink Mount Fuji Cherry tree were in the back corners of the room. Red velvet colored fire lanterns hung from the ceiling giving light to the room. The walls were white with a wood board on then that matched the floor. A picture of a phoenix hung on the back wall. Last a large crystal ball floated in the front of the room in front of the table. 

Syn put Janemba on the bed and covered him up with the covers. Syn looked done at the demon and smiled. He thought Janemba was cute. "I'd better make something you'll likely be starving." Syn talking to himself. So he went off to the kitchen.

Meanwhile...

On earth Cell, Ledgic, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Krillin and Gohan came up to the battered and broken ship.

"This is my ship." Ledgic said "Or what's left of it."

"Man want happened to it?" Krillin asked. 

"We broke through the temporal wall that protects this universe... On extremely low shielding." Ledgic answered.

"We'll have to make sure this is true." Piccolo replied "Krillin take Gohan and bring Kami. His magic will be able to tell us if this is true."

"Chiaotzu you go with them." Tien said.

"You sure." Chiaotzu replied.

"Yeah." 

"Alright." With that Krillin, Chiaotzu, and Gohan flow off to Kami's Lookout


End file.
